Stress Releif
by HusbandandWife
Summary: ***PORN*** - Rodney/Kate. Sexually Explicit encounter. My wife wrote a story that I felt should have more sex in it. Hence my first attempt at fanfiction. Please comment.


McKay lay back on his bed he was completely shattered after a week on a captured Wraith battle-cruiser, deciphering all systems and codes.

After not seeing Kate for ages his mind slipped to their flowering relationship, he knew he had to meet her but the physical strength was not here and he lapsed into sleep.

A cloud of fog cleared and he found himself in Kate's room, it was like he'd been there all the time. Kate was sitting in the chair starring at him. She'd just got out of the shower and had only a robe and a girlish smile on her face. McKay got up and asked if he could just sleep for an hour or so.

"Of course," said Kate and with that the girlish smile that became a grin as McKay unbuckled his combats and she perused his muscular body, then she came over all warm inside and her thoughts of this man becoming a sexual partner started yearning.

As McKay got down to his boxers and sat down, Kate walked over and without saying a word put tender kisses on his lips. He realised what might be about to happen and a sudden panic stretched his mind of thoughts about not being able to perform and whether he had the energy to get a hard on.

Kate took him by the hand and led him to the chair she was sat on before. As she sat it was clear that it was just the right height for what she wanted. Kate leaned forward and rubbed her face all over his crotch, breathing deeply with anticipation and worry, they both seemed to be tongue tied in progressing the relationship orally so she said nothing but gave way to her desires and passions.

McKay thought, _My God, what's happening?_ As his manhood started to throb and stiffen, Kate slid her hands up his thighs and grabbed his boxers lightly. This motion had the desired affect and McKay's manhood was standing to attention in front of her face.

Forgetting all her inhibitions she asked, "May I suck it."

His trembling voice uttered, "S, s, sure go ahead." As she slowly engulfed his cock and started to suck with a very slight tooth action to match, his thoughts of past conquests had left him. The action became more regular and the power stronger until he could feel himself welling up with the urge to fire his seed to the back of her throat, she had got carried away and was practically impaling her head and neck onto his shaft, he couldn't hold out any longer and with a little twitch he was emptying himself into her mouth and she accepted it all.

Her swallows were plenty and as she lay back in the chair she licked her lips with joy, but she didn't want this to end so before he turned soft she untied the robe and exposed her tanned naked body. "Ready for more?" she asked. He couldn't say anything, just nodded, as he looked at her body slowly from top to bottom.

Her hair was long and flowing, the colour did turn him on. Her sun-kissed body was alive and firm, upon looking at her breasts he also found them to be tanned but with dark brown pointed nipples and firm like an eighteen year old. He could now feel the pulse in his cock again and became hard.

His eyes wandered down to her mid-drift that was to him perfectly formed with a slight muscle tone. He caught his breath when he gazed at her pussy it was well trimmed and of the same colour as the hair on her head, but the thing that sealed his fate was the ever so slight opening of her lips to expose the pinkness of her insides and the show of her button.

Kate could see his appreciation of her body as his cock throbbed with pleasure. She let her hand fall to her pussy and just when she reached it her legs widened to allow herself to explore.

McKay wanted to see more so he moved to her side but as he did so she grabbed his cock firmly and sucked it whilst playing and flicking her clit. His hand unconsciously reached out and started darting over Kate's nearest nipple until it was stiff and rock-hard, then he moved to the other breast to massage it into the same state with moans of excitement at his tender methodical touch.

Her body now shaking with the first throes of orgasm as the motion of both hands on her body overpowered her. The legs had slowly widened even more as her continual rubbing of her clit had made the area hot and moist until she noticed and then sank two fingers into her pussy. Her groans and contortions grew as the fingers dived in and out and her wetness had lubricated her.

The moans grew louder and she writhed and sucked. McKay once again could not help himself and came again instantly, cum blasted down her throat and she swallowed hungrily and eagerly. _My, My, I'm in Heaven_, he thought, _Sex has never lasted this long or been so intense before_. Kate got up from the chair and as she walked to the bed a small trickle of wetness ran down the inside of her thigh. McKay just stood there watching her every movement and admiring her bottom.

Kate was up to the challenge now and her true passionate, yearning love for him could finally be released. McKay moved towards her and on reaching the bed found that she hadn't lain down on her back, but was still on all fours.

"I want you, Rodney, I want you right now!"

He placed his hand on her buttocks and moved down and round towards her pussy, his hand trembled but she didn't notice and she availed herself so he could play with her, but instead he ran a finger from her clit to her wet hole. Her body writhed and racked with pleasure as he slipped two, then three fingers into Kate. Ecstasy took over and shuddered at the orgasm she had, her body writhing in and out on his fingers. She wanted more, more, more and got it.

Kate pulled at his arm to get his fingers out, as they did so she moved her hand to his and guided a finger upward to tease her bottom, her muscle tightened and teased as she felt the tip of his agile figure at the point of entry, he tried to move his hand away but by now she was in no mood to be refused. Her gip on his hand tightened to encourage him and he responded instantly by plunging his fingers into her dark brown hole. Her gasp was like something never heard before by McKay as he slowly started to finger her bottom, the cries of orgasm were upon her shortly after as she felt the familiar wetness of her pussy running down her.

Kate turned over and encouraged McKay to get on the bed, his eagerness was apparent by his quickness to comply. A quick thought had come into her head that she had never had a good eight inch cock inside her before and with the girth of a woman's wrist, but not even this could dissuade her from the goal ahead.

He was a considerate and gentle lover who lowered himself gently down with her guidance and entered first time. _It was hot_, was all he could think of as he started to move. Kate was filled up with cock and at just the right tightness to stimulate her clit too. The sweat was on her and she couldn't care less, his movements became faster and her body reacted likewise, the two became one as they moved together to compliment the love making, the tightness excited his cock and he pounded into her with more vigour.

Her moans and cries instantly reacting to him, the orgasms started to come again but all she could think now was stop him. Kate pushed McKay away, turned over onto all fours again and said, "Now give it to me hard and fast", McKay needed no more words for as she finished speaking he was in her, _this is where I belong_, he thought with a smile on his face.

McKay grabbed at her buttocks and pulled her onto him as he pushed his cock into her with renewed power, he was sure the whole base could hear her cries but he didn't care, he was fucking the girl he wanted.

"Harder, please," she cried. McKay responded, but only for a short time as his muscles in his body started to tighten and he could feel the end coming. With three good plunges her orgasms erupted and so did he, he carried on until he felt the cum stop flowing and then withdrew slowly. Kate was dripping in a mix of her own juices and his. She knew if she moved the wet would follow the last but she had to be on duty in half an hour and couldn't wait, she moved quickly and purposefully into the shower and as she turned the tap on her whole body seemed to relax with the complete euphoria. Mckay on the other hand just fell onto the bed and smiled with contentment, still naked. By the time Kate came out to go to work Mckay was asleep and she admired his cock from afar thinking to herself, _I can do a lot of damage to myself if I'm not careful, but I'd love it and so would you McKay._

McKay awoke to a pitch black room and he thought the lights on as he stumbled around in the dark, finding his way to the bathroom. He turned on the taps and splashed water on his face after getting the towel and wiping his face he felt something peculiar. He looked down and as he did so a large damp patch was on his crotch area. "My god, I've not had a wet dream since I was a kid." Immediately he ran a shower and got in, there he thought of Kate and decided a meeting with her was due. _I only hope she's not angry with me sleeping instead of seeing her_, he thought.

McKay dressed casually and exited his accommodation, walking along the smile he had while fucking Kate came upon him unconsciously.

The End.


End file.
